


Damn it, Sammy.

by imreallybadatusernames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean doesn't like christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, I dont know how to rate, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam is really sneaky, Stargazing, untill he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imreallybadatusernames/pseuds/imreallybadatusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love kissing under the mistletoe! In witch Sam is a sneaky little Jerk and niether Cas or Dean really minds.</p>
<p>Dean suspected Sam was cursed with something horrible because he was buzzing around putting up ugly christmas decorations and whistling cristmas carols and made Dean want to puke in every other christmas-related way possible.<br/>"Do you want to hang these up?" Sam asked and woke Dean from his christmas-loathing thoughts, handing him a box of glittery ornaments.<br/>"No," Dean answered with disgust, giving Sam a death glare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn it, Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't in any way own any supernatural character or thingy. But I wouldn't mind if I did :)

Dean didn't exactly love christmas. It wasn't like he had a truckfull of good memories of past christmases. It seemed like a great tradition and all, but he just wasn't the type of guy to drink eggnog planted in a cozy couch watching Donald Duck. But everyone else (aka Ellen, Bobby, Jo and Sam) seemed filled to the brink with christmas joy and insisted that he would come for dinner. Well, Ellen and Joe insisted, Bobby and Sam more or less threatened him.

In the end he resigned, cause well, with the apocalypse coming he might as well enjoy one last christmas.

And that's why they were all gathered at Bobby's. Dean suspected Sam was cursed with something horrible because he was buzzing around putting up ugly christmas decorations and whistling cristmas carols and made Dean want to puke in every other christmas-related way possible.

"Do you want to hang these up?" Sam asked and woke Dean from his christmas-loathing thoughts, handing him a box of glittery ornaments.

"No," Dean answered with disgust, giving Sam a death glare.

"Come on grumpy, do it" Sam insisted, shaking the box in front of his face.

"Fine, if you leave me alone when I'm done!"

" No guarantees" Sam giggled and avoided Deans punch swiftly.

"Get working you grinch"

*

In the end it turned out a great night. Dean even reconsidered his hate for christmas and decided to switch it to light dislike.  
Turns out Sam found a way to invite Cas. He suddenly did his angel-zap trick and appeared with the sound of fluttering wings next to Dean at his empty place by the table. Dean enjoyed the food, but the most entertaining thing by far was explaining different christmas traditions to Cas and agreeing that they were stupid.

"Why put the gifts in socks? I do not believe that is the intended use."

"Hell if i know."

"And a tree in the house seems purely impractical." Cas squinted at the fabulously pimped up cristmas tree like it was very, very suspicious.

"Yea, right? i guess its because its pretty, but most pretty things are stupid."

"Not you"

"What?"

"Nothing..." Cas said. Was he... blushing? must be the eggnog. Sam always put to much alcohol in it.

After hating on a few more ridiculous christmas stuffs, (But why would a cartoon duck signify the birth of Jesus Christ?), Cas pointed above the door.

"What is that? I don't recognize it since my last visit,"

"Its.."

Sam interrupted:  
"Its mistletoe."

"Does it serve a purpose? or is it just pretty and stupid?" Cas asked, dark voice super serious as always.

"Its pretty, stupid and have a purpose. When two people stand below the mistletoe they have to kiss. No butts." Sam answered.

"Hmmm"

*

They finished dinner. Bobby dug up a guitar somewhere in the mess and Sam struck some chords while the gang somewhat drunkenly sang "silent night".  
Dean found castiels singing voice like silk for the ears. His voice was just so dark and intense and fit perfect for silent night. One day he would bring Cas to kareoke night. Just the thought of Castiel, the Angel of the Lord, singing along to some stupid pop song, made him smile like a dork.

Cas caught his eye and Dean found that he couldn't stop smiling or look away. Cas smiled back and they stood grinning at each other for an entire verse before Dean shook himself and dragged his eyes from the angels'.

"Wow. look at the stars!" Jo peeked out the dirty window.

"We have to go out and watch them. Now." She demanded.

"All right" rumbled Bobby, "just be sure to dress warm enough, even though there isn't any snow its freaking freezing out there"

Ellen went out of the room to fetch her scarf, and when she came back she collided with Sam in the door frame.

"Oops." Sam giggled (he always was a happy drunk) he pointed at the mistletoe above them.

"Well, we can't break tradition"

They smiled at each other before Sam bent down and gave Ellen a small peck on her lips.

"Is that all you've got? No wonder you couldn't bring a date"

"Shut up and lets go outside" Bobby interrupted.

Everyone shuffled out trough the devious mistletoe-door. Sam held the door opened for everyone, and nobody noticed that he used his abnormal length to snatch the mistletoe. And definitely nobody noticed the spectaculary evil face he made when he walked outside.

*

"And that" Dean said and pointed "Is Orion. Named after a hunter actually. Well, a hunter from greek mythology."

"I remember when we were young." Sam said "and none of us could sleep, so we went out even though we shouldn't and watched the stars."

"Yea," Dean smiled solemnly. he hasn't been at peace like this for a very long time. "and we didn't know the constellations so we made up our own."

"That" Sam continued and pointed at a cluster of stars "we named old man Gru. He was a teacher we had once, a real pain in the ass."

"And we used to try and hit old man Gru by trowing rocks at his stars, but we never managed" Dean finished.

They sat quietly for a while. Bobby lived outside of town so there was no trace of loud christmas-partying and the night sky wasn't disturbed by any street lights. Thousands of stars twinkled down at them with their cold light. The silence of the night was complete and nothing could be heard except for the occasional sniffle or frazzle of clothes. In that moment everyone felt tiny compared to the infinite universe.

"Well, I'm packing in for tonight. You coming mom?" Jo broke the absolute silence.

"Yea, sure, I'm freezing my ears of."

"Im joining ya"

Bobby, Ellen and Jo left leaving only Sam, Dean and Cas.

"Well I'm going inside," Sam said after a while. "But first, " pause for drama.

Dean shot a glance at Sam and noticed his mishiveous smile. He stood up quickly.

"Man, that look on your face tells me you're up to something" Sams chesire smile only grew wider.

"Are you in on this?" he pointed at Cas who now stood up next to him, looking curious. "Are you planning on tickling me? I warn you, I am armed and will not hesitate to..." he stopped his drunk panic-babbling when Sam in one swift motion pulled out the mistletoe and held it above the brother and the angel.

"Damn it Sammy."

"Not even you can break the rules of mistletoe Dean" more giggling.

"Well, if it is is christmas tradition..."

Cas took a step closer. Dean played with the thought of stealing the mistletoe from Sam, but damn that dude was tall.

"Eh, what the hell"

Dean took a steady grip at Cas' blue untidy tie and reeled him in for a kiss. He first intended for it to be a short press of lips like with Ellen and Sam. He really did. But when their lips met he never wanted to part again and Cas snuck his hands around him inside his jacket and pressed him closer. He just physically couldn't let go. He closed his eyes. Their lips moved slowly against each other and he could feel Cas' body pressed against him. He could feel the steady thumping of his heart. Close. Warm. Safe.

And he realized.Those forbidden thoughts that he stuffed way back in his brain whenever Cas was around, but always came sneaking at night; maybe he should listen to them.

His thoughts was abruptly interrupted and he jerked back to reality by Cas biting down gently into his lower lip. His entire body shivered and he took a sharp breath. Cas' chapped lips felt so good and rough against his own. Cas seemed hesitant on how to proceed. Was he drawing back? Hell no. Dean wrapped his arms around his favourite angel and his tounge demanded entrance into Cas' mouth who let him in willingly. He tasted faintly of the candy Sam made him eat. Cas didn't know how to kiss, and Dean was going to give him a hell of a demonstration.  
He was a fast learner. Deans legs felt like spaghetti and he was greatful that they stood in a tight embrace, otherwise he would have melted down into a puddle.

He put all his skill into it and did the thing with his tongue that every girl complimented him on. Cas moaned helplessly into his mounth. Dean breathed in his moan and realized that he was desperate for some of the good ol' O2.

He parted from Cas reluctantly, but stayed very close, panting. And even though he was pretty sure that Cas didn't actually need to breath he could feel his quick breaths whispering past his face.  
Dean opened his eyes to see that Cas had closed his. His cheeks were colored bright pink. He could feel his chest heaving with every breath, more and more between each until he breathed normally. His lips was swollen by kissing and he was trembling slightly. Dean could feel his body doing the same.

"Cas..." he tried to say, but wispered. His voice was hoarse.

"Dean" Cas' eyes fluttered open and for a moment Dean was overwhelmed with the blueness. But this was no time for swooning.

"That was... something"

"yea"

Silence. They still stood in a tight embrace. Dean could felt the rumbling of Cas' voice, resonating behind his ribs. He could feel the angel taking a breath before he started talking.

"I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries Dean, I assure you it wont ha..."

"I'm not sorry"

"What?"

"I'm not sorry that you overstepped, and I would love you to do it again" Dean caught Cas' gaze with his own.

"If you want"

Cas broke out in one of his rare smiles.

"I do, I really do, Dean."

And then he leaned in for another kiss.

*

Meanwhile in Bobby's house laughter mixed with aww:s echoed between the house. Sam enthusiastically showed the several pictures he took on his phone before becoming a tad uncomfortable by the soft moans and sighs and sneaked away. He was already planning on getting one printed out and frame it. He couldn't stop grinning when he brushed his teeth.  
"You're welcome, brother" he told the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fanfic I have ever written! I am very proud of myself. My first language isn't English so any grammar errors, spelling errors or blatantly wrong use of words is my fault. Feel free to tell me if you find any errors!
> 
> Since this is, like I said, my first fanfic, I would very much like some feedback :) Please, write a comment and you'll make me so so so happy. You can literally just write 'I like pancakes' and I'll be satisfied. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: fixed the terrible formatting and some spelling errors, hopefully it's easier to read now.


End file.
